fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Azure Blight
For countless millenia a collective of relatively powerful Daemonic Entities, known commonly as the Azure Blight, has sown terror and discord amongst the citizens of the Galaxy. Led by a mysterious Lord of Change which identifies itself solely as Blazeshifter, for the true name of the beast is unknown to all but the Greater Daemon and his master, the Azure Blight has become a living embodiement of Tzeentch's ever changing and incoherent nature. History Formation While humanity was still in its technological Golden Age, the Architect of Fate chose to form a Lord of Change which he named Blazeshifter. This Greater Daemon was burdened with the task of specifically terrorising the psychic denizens of the Galaxy. Prime amongst his targets was humanity. The emergence of Psykers amongst this race intrigued the Changer of Ways who now viewed them as a potential resource for furthering his position within the Great Game. Thus, Blazeshifter was sent to test the corruptibilty of this race. The Greater Daemon was given a significant number of Horrors with which to aid him in his malicious quest, as well as a few other daemonic constructs of Tzeentch. It did not take long for Blazeshifter to find a suitable target, for it found him. An inexperience Psyker had the misfortune of inadvertantly opening a portal between the materium and the warp, thus allowing Blazeshifter his first taste of the material realm. Being a merciful creature, the daemon elected to captivate and convert the psychic human to the worship of Tzeentch. The weak willed vermin complied without resisting for it feared for it's own pitiful life. With his first pawn, Blazeshifter slowly begun to plunge the homeworld of this human into Chaos. He manipulated the sorceror to open more rifts in the fabric of reality, to allow the Daemonic Legions of Tzeentch access to the pitiful planet known as Otlan. However, the Greater Daemon's satisfction dwindled, and he set off to find more pawns amongst the planet of the populous. He drew those with psychic talents towards. He enthralled those who were overly ambitious. And he corrupted those who wished to escape the nightmare he had brought upon their world. His growing number of mortal followers, coupled with the Warp Beings the Daemon controlled, were able to conquer the entire world in the name of Tzeentch. However, this was not enough for Blazeshifter. He commanded his pawns to breakdown the walls of reality in it's entirity, as he wished to envelope the planet within the caress of the Warp. To the beast's delight, it was a success, and the worthless rock tranformed into a magnificent Daemon World. Blazeshifter was pleased, as was his master, who rewarded both the Daemon and his pawns handsomely. A few other worlds fell to this fate. How many is unknown. Each fall swelled the ranks of Blazeshifter's Daemonic Host further. The countless souls of his victims, which fed Tzeentch, were formed into horrific warp manifestations, and gifted to Blazeshifter, as rewards for the caranage he wrought. His mortal followers, which were granted ascension, bolstered his daemonic ranks further. However, this was merely the beginning. For humanity was destined to fall... Old Night When the Age of Strife began, the Blazeshifter and his minions profited from the mayhem. They hunted spacecraft which were unfortunate enough to be engulfed by the onslaught Warp Storms, butcheing their crews. They preyed on the desperate, whom the ensnared to the worship of Tzeentch, and used to spread more Chaos and despair. They slew the mighty and the proud, humbling them before showing no mercy. What little records remain from this time indicate that Daemonic Incursions were frequent. And a name; twisted, cruel; came to be synonomus with insanity. The Azure Blight. Reign of Terror Notable Members Blazeshifter the Enigmatic The unquestioned leader of the Daemonic Host, and one of Tzeentch's favoured Daemons. Blazeshifter has never revealed his true name, and no records of it exist anywhere outside of the domain of Tzeentch, and even his pseudonynm does not reflect his true role. This has allowed the Daemon a heightened resistance to banishment and has prevented the monstrosity's destruction on countless occasions. The Lord of Change has spread terror and carange amongst the denizens of the galaxy for millenia. Hia'thak the Enraged A Bloodthirster currently allied to the Azure Blight. After losing large swathes of his Daemonic Host, the beast became deperate for allies. His increasing bloodlust, coupled with his inability to quech it, drove him to combining his forces with that of the Blazeshifter's. Of course, both Greater Daemons are fully aware that they are only helping one and other to further their own sinsiter goals. Once the alliance of convenience has served its purpose, it is likely that they will turn on each other. J'thari the Formless Notably the first Horror of Tzeentch to be gifted to Blazeshifters service, this creature has zealously fought by the side of it's master since the formation of the Azure Blight. During it's 999th year of service in the name of Blazeshifter, the benevolent daemon wished to reward his loyal servant. This, however, did not go entirely as planned. J'thari was granted the status of Herald of Tzeentch, at an unforseen price. The being can no longer retain a coherent shape (even that of a Horror) for more than one second at a time, and is thus always changing. These forms are completely random and uncontrollable, thus a desired guise can never be assumed. Lys'uv're the Salacious An ambitious Daemonette who wished to gain further favour from the Prince of Chaos. Blazeshifter helped her achieve this by granting her a position within the ranks of the Azure Blight, as one of his underlings. This of course came at a price, as she is now permanently sworn to Blazeshifters whims, despite becoming a Herald of Slaanesh. Relationships Pawns Blazeshifter does not deem any being, save for his master and the members of the Azure Blight, worthy of his allegiance. Instead he views them as pawns, with whom he duplicitously entertains the idea that they are equals. Prophets of Destiny While the influence of the Azure Blight on the Prophets of Destiny is uncertain, distinguished members of the Daemonic Host have been sighted alongside the twin Daemon Prince rulers of the Astartes Warband. Likewise, both Matthias Azarriah and Zacharia the Enchanter have been found amongst the ranks of the Azure Blight on an ever increasing number of occasions. It has been theorised that the Daemon Princes have recently become members of the Azure Blight Enemies Enacting the will of their master, the Azure Blight has gained many enemies. However, they view mortals with such contempt that they do not consider any of their organisations a true threat, merely vermin. White Brethren Iron Angels Quotes By Of Category:Chaos Category:Daemons Category:Copyright Category:Tzeentch